H2O Just Add Water: A New Tide
by Kaitlyn Grace W
Summary: Things change big time on Mako. Romance heats up between Rikki and Zane. Bella catches Will cheating... Someone finds something strange on the island. Read to find out just what's in store for the H2O gang.
1. Back to Normal

**H20 Just Add Water: A New Tide**

_**To all you uni fans….. I'm back :D Here's the story you have all missed. More is coming! :3**_

_**Hi guys, this is my first story I've published so far, if you don't like it simply post what you would like changed in a friendly matter. I like good comments too, but if there are areas I can improve PLEASE tell me. Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

**CLEO'S POV**

It's been one week since Eva's comet flew by and I was trying to enjoy it but somehow I felt like something was missing. Had we not saved our home? I rolled over in bed and turn on my lamp. The clock read 9:04. I picked up my phone and texted Rikki.

**Hey Rikki, want to meet at Mako?**

**-Cleo**

I got out of bed and went to the washroom to brush my teeth and hair. Shortly after, I got a reply.

**Sure! OMW!**

**-Rikki**

I went to my closet and sorted through some things 'til I found a pretty little sky blue sundress. I added some sandals, and headed towards the beach.

"Hey Cleo!" I heard a female voice behind me. I turned around and saw Bella. She came running up behind me on the sidewalk waving her hands.

"Bella! How are things between you and Will?" I asked. We walked slowly along the sidewalk.

"Pretty good…" Bella said. Her gaze lowered towards her feet. "Oh who am I kidding, we haven't been on a date for a month!" She looked at me sadly. "I've called him over and over and he won't answer! Did I do something wrong?" I gently put my arm around her.

"Bella, I'll say right now that I'm not one for giving advice, but this I know for sure: You did nothing wrong. Wanna hit Mako with me and Rikki? It might take your mind off some things." I tried to pull her attention away from Will.

"Yeah, okay. Sounds like fun!" She smiled.

**RIKKI'S POV**

Cleo should be here by now. I wonder what's keeping her. I sat in the moon pool leaning on the edge of the rock, looking at the jagged shards of stone where Ryan and Sophie blew up the wall. My chest felt heavy as the sadness sunk in. The cave would never be the same and it was all their fault. Those little selfish brats were just in it for the money. I sure am glad Zane fired her from the café. Just then I heard a splash behind me. I turned around just in time to see Cleo poke her head out of the water. Following her came Bella.

"I see you've invited Bella too!" I said. "It's been a week since we were last in here…" I looked around at the familiar moon rocks that formed our little cave. That heavy feeling started to come back. I wasn't sure if it would go away this time. Our home was ruined, and there wasn't anything we could do about it.

"Yeah, last time we were in here we saved the world." Bella let a small smile slip onto her face. We all smiled too. I looked down at the blue stone necklace around my neck. It had caused so much trouble, and yet saved Mako all at the same time. I held it up to the light and felt that same awe that Sophie and Ryan must have felt when they got the impulse to steal them all. Bella and Cleo did the same. Then all of a sudden everything started to shake.

"Is this an earthquake?!" Cleo yelled over the noise. We scrambled to hold on to something as pieces of rock crumbled from the walls. Then our necklaces yanked themselves out of our hands and stuck to the ceiling. A blinding blue light swallowed up everything in sight. I shut my eyes tight and held on to Bella and Cleo. As quickly as it had come, the shaking stopped. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Guys, look!" We all stared at where the shattered wall had been not even a minute ago. What replaced it was magnificent. I dared to think, impossible. It wasn't impossible though. This was very much real.

"Holy mother of God." Bella whispered.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. And I hope previous readers didn't find the edits too drastic. **__** Comment on ideas for the second one. Remember, criticize all you want as long as it's helpful and not straight up mean. Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**-KGW**_


	2. Been a Long Time

**CLEO'S POV**

I stared up at the wall. How did this happen? Rikki stared at it in disbelief. Bella's mouth was open. How did our gems do this? They hung innocently from the ceiling. I was the first to speak.

"Well… the wall is completely fixed. The whole cave is pretty much brand new." I stated the obvious. Then I impulsively said, "We should tell Lewis!" I dove into the moon pool and swam as fast as my fin could take me to the mainland. I couldn't help the ridiculous smile that froze to my face as I picked myself up out of the water and laid in the sun to dry off. It took a while, but soon enough I was back in my clothes. I walked to _Rikki's café _but didn't watch carefully as I jogged around the corner. I ran right into someone.

"Watch it!" said the guy. I brushed myself off and looked up, ready to apologize.

"Lewis! I mean… sorry. You wouldn't believe - You have to see this! Moon pool! - The wall is back to normal! Our crystals changed it back!" I said, scrambling to put together a coherent thought.. Lewis gave me a puzzled look.

"What wall?" he asked. Oh… that's right. Nobody told him about the shattered wall. Oops. I quickly relayed the story to him in detail. He hung onto every word.

"It's the same as before! It's so amazing!" I hugged Lewis.

"So it's the same as it was before the whole tentacle issue?" He asked. I nodded. We ran to the dock together. He got in his boat and I jumped into the water. I swam as fast as I could under the water and through the underwater entrance to the cave. I surfaced and saw Bella and Rikki sitting on the rocks.

"Lewis is on his way. He's taking the land route." I smiled. Just then Lewis came tumbling into the cave. "You made it!" I grabbed his arm and led him to the wall. "What do you think?" I turned to look at him and his jaw was dropped.

"All of the little pools of water are gone! It's just solid rock like it once was. This defies the laws of physics... and.. oh - it's amazing! How did you do it?" he asked, speechless.

"We didn't do it, our crystals did." I pointed to where the crystals were on the ceiling. Sure enough they were still hanging there. I noticed something that I hadn't seen before. They were in that same triangle arrangement that they were in, back when we put them into the rock to see the comet. Lewis was amazed.

"That is incredible that three blue, shiny, moon rocks did all of this." He breathed. "But I shouldn't be questioning anything anymore. All of this stuff is kinda surreal anyways." He ran his fingers along the smooth surface of the rocks.

"It really is." I said with a laugh. "Hey I'm thinking of heading back. See you guys later?" Lewis agreed with a nod, and headed towards the land entrance.

"See ya."

"Bye Cleo!"

I waved and dove into the pool.

**RIKKI'S POV**

Well I'll say, I'm astonished that the cave transformed right in front of us. I don't know if I could tell Zane though. I can't face him after what he did. I still can't believe he kissed Sophie. Right in front of me too… But I had to tell him. No matter what, he was a part of this too.

"Hey, come to think of it, I have something I've gotta get done. See you later Bella!" Without hesitation, I dove into the blue, sparkling water and swam off. This was my favorite part about swimming. I loved how the water just moved around me so naturally. The bubbles tickled my skin as they sped past. I waved to the dolphins as I swam. When I finally reached the shore, I pulled myself out of the water and steam-dried my tail. When I was dry, I got up and walked to the café. I mentally prepared myself to talk to Zane. Walking through the beaded entrance to the café, I took a breath and held it. I knocked on the door to his office.

"Come in." he said from inside. I pushed open the door and stepped into the room. Zane saw me and stood up abruptly. He started to smile.

"Rikki! I always knew you would come back. Listen, before you leave, I know what you saw but it was all Sophie. I swear I still love you." He spoke fast and before I could resist, he pulled me into a deep kiss. It felt nice actually, to be this close to him again. Then I realized something I hadn't before. I still liked him. I returned his kiss. He looked at me and smiled. "You believe me now?" he asked.

"Sure. I'll be your girlfriend again. But can we talk more about that later? I have something more important to tell you, and I think you're gonna like it." I said excitedly. "Something happened to the moon pool cave. Our crystals practically remodeled the whole place. Everything is the same as it was before!" He smiled again.

"That's great. No, that's amazing. Hey wanna kickoff the start of our relationship and go out to dinner tonight? It'll be on me." Oh my goodness… he looked so sexy when he smiled like that.

"Dinner sounds great." I kissed him again.

**BELLA'S POV**

After everyone else left, I didn't exactly want to stay in the cave myself. I decided I would go tell Will, since Cleo had gone to tell Lewis. The time seemed to pass in an instant, since I had a lot on my mind. Maybe I could use this new info as a bit of an ice breaker.

I walked nervously across the dock to Will's house, the wood creaking beneath my every step. What if he didn't want to see me? What if he doesn't even care? Then a worse thought snuck into my mind. What if he told someone about me, and he's hiding because of the guilt? _Stop it Bella, you're just being paranoid._ I knocked on the door gently and it swung right open.

"Will? Sophie? Is anyone here?" I asked, seemingly to no one. Will's desk was all screwed up and papers were on the floor. _That's weird… normally his desk is so organized. _Then I heard a rustling noise coming from the closet. _Oh my gosh, was there a break-in?_ I was shaking as I walked slowly over to the closet door. I put my fingers gently around the knob and pulled open the door. I heard a scream. Oh, wait… that was me.

* * *

_**Alright... sorry guys. Cliffie! :O What do you think should be in the closet? Write a review, and maybe I'll choose yours ;) I didn't know what to put in the closet, I just wanted a cliff hanger. So give me feedback on what you liked/disliked about this chapter. Was it too short? I'm working on lengths. **_

_**Next update at 5 reviews!**_

_**"When you can't change the direction of the wind - adjust your sails."**_

_**-KGW**_


	3. The Final Chapter

Hey guys. It's been a while. And I'm terribly sorry for that.

but... I'm back.

And I bring **news!** (whether it's good or bad, depends on your opinion of my stories)

_*drumroll*_

**I am starting over.**

I've read through my stuff and I'm not really proud of the direction that any of it was taking, so I decided that I'd just re-do it all.

I've started by deleting "Broken" because I've realized it had a bit of a negative message and I wish I had never written it.

Sometimes writing can be... an escape from life. And there's a point when some "escapes" shouldn't be posted haha.

And I'm sorry for that.

I'm also planning on deleting **this** story.

**If you absolutely adore this story, please tell me** andI can keep the plot, but I still want to rewrite it.

Well. I've said what I need to say.

* * *

Leave a review, tell me how happy/sad/angry you are that this has happened.

Maybe a request for a story about a certain character or topic? PM me, I will definitely go over everything I receive and consider ALL of your lovely ideas. As always, you guys are amazing.

Thanks for reading.

**~KGW**


End file.
